Galahad
Birth Galahad was born some time during the Round Tables war with Europe to Lancelot and an unknown woman. Upon hearing of his lost son, Lancelot returned and retrieved him as a baby, bringing him back to Camelot to live in the castle alongside his many stepfathers. Here he was trained in many ways of combat and knighthood by all of the knights. Due to being born to Lancelot, he received the full blessings of Avalon, making him a powerful entity similar in nature to his father. Childhood Galahad was a well loved and well trained son of the knights of the round table, keeping a friendly rivalry with Mordred, though he was much more powerful. Fall of the Round Table Galahad was present at the time of the raid on Camelot by Mordred, Morgan and Agravain, and was 16 at the time. He entered battle and attempted to fight Mordred after Lancelot's death, but was thrown aside by Gawain, who knew Galahad would die just as easily as his father had against Clarent. He was forced to flee, but after hearing Mordred's plans, he made a trip to Camlann. He couldn't make it in time, and found Arthur's dead body. Seeing his stepfathers corpse sent him into insanity, and he swore to revive him, deciding to follow the legend of the Holy Grail. He inherited Carnwennan from Arthur, and used it as his primary weapon. He also inherited Prydwen. His quest for the Holy Grail would bring him to five countries, where he would end up accidentally collecting the six daggers to complete Kanya Shanglak. Norway In his quest for the Holy Grail, the first place Galahad traveled to was Norway. After learning from Merlin about the Holy Glaciers, Galahad went to investigate to see if the Grail was there. Upon arriving, he came into conflict with the Yetis. He went to war with them, killing over half of their population, and ultimately slaying their king, causing a new era among the Yeti kingdom, launching it into the Samla-Kisai cycle. He did not find the Grail, but he found the Holy Dagger counterpart to Galatine, and claimed it as his own weapon. Scotland Galahad went to Scotland to search for the Holy Grail, thinking that such an artifact would be necessary for the existence of the Loch Ness Monster. He traveled there, and to avoid disruption Merlin used Nirish to create a blizzard over the area, driving everyone away from the Loch. He arrived, his endurance from his knight training and his blessings from Avalon letting him easily walk through the blizzard. He confronted the Monster, planning to kill it and retrieve the Holy Grail with his corpse. They engaged in a battle that shook the surrounding country, before Galahad killed the monster. Inside its corpse, however, was not the Holy Grail, but another dagger similar in strength to the two he already possessed. At this point, he realized the connection, and made it a secondary goal to collect daggers. France Galahad tried to travel into France to find the Holy Grail, but was attacked by the french army due to his heritage, being the grandson of the previous king who had been overthrown. Galahad was unable to break through Charlemagne and his paladins, so he traveled to Tarascon and kidnapped the dragon Tarasque, killing Saint Martha to get to him. He unleashed Tarasque onto the castle, distracting the knights while he infiltrated the castle with Carnwennan. There he found yet another dagger. With that, he tried to leave, knowing France did not have the grail. He was stopped by Roland, who he fought for six days, before killing him and leaving. Isle of Man Being chased by Charlemagne's Paladin's, Galahad attempted to escape over the water. Being chased closely, he landed on the shores of the Isle of Man, an abandoned island covered entirely with trolls known as Buggane after the humans died out. Galahad used Carnwennan to vanish, and as the Paladins circled the island on their ship, Galahad kidnapped the Buggane King. He forced him to create a storm that would destroy the Paladin's ship. The storm was not strong enough and the Paladins landed ashore safely, and the Buggane attacked both Galahad and the Paladins. Between Galahad and the Paladins, all of the Buggane on the island were killed, and Galahad escaped deep into a temple, where he found another dagger. He used his Galatine Dagger to blow a hole in the wall, and escaped into the water, flooding the temple and escaping the Paladins. The Paladins gave up at that point and went back to France. Spain With none of the past areas containing the Holy Grail, Galahad traveled to northern Spain. He searched around the country for the grail, before entering a cave. In that cave, he encountered the Aatxe, an extension of the goddess Mari. While usually a formidable opponent, due to the heat the Galatine Dagger was supercharged, and he was able to fight it for an hour, before it took the form of a dragon, stopping at nothing to destroy Galahad's righteous spirit. Galahad barely beat the dragon and killed it, finding another dagger. Queen of Beasts After collecting from the Aatxe, Galahad had collected every dagger. However, on his way back to England to rest, he was attacked by the Queen of Beasts for the genocide he had committed against so many species in his journey. The Queen of Beasts took the form of a swarm of giant bees. Galahad fought them with his daggers, but after throwing every dagger at once, he accidentally activated Kanya Shanglak. The activation destroyed the physical forms, and the sheer power of the attack vibrated throughout all Nature Gods, beginning the fall of their belief. To stay alive, the Queen of Beasts entered into the form of a club, and due to Galahad's actions, every other Nature God would eventually do so as well. Holy Grail After defeating the Queen of Beasts, Galahad returned to England, without his daggers. While resting for a week in Camelot with the blessings of the new king, he went to Merlin's old tower to communicate with Merlin. Because Merlin had now settled and had access to his magic, he scanned all of Britain and determined that the Holy Grail was actually in Camelot, at the very bottom of the vault. Galahad traveled through the vault, avoiding and fighting the hundreds of dark and dangerous artifacts Merlin had produced and the monstrosities created from them, and reached the bottom of the vault. However, he did not realize that this Holy Grail was the Grail of Judas, and upon use it put a curse upon Britain, killing Galahad instantly and reviving Mordred from the dead. Category:Round Table Category:Swords